Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures of the lego movie 2 the second part
Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures of the lego movie 2 the second part is a sonic the hedgehog angry birds lion guard Steven universe/lego crossover Plot Following the events of the first film, Finn's younger sister Bianca has been invited to play with their father's Lego collection; in the Lego universe, this is represented by the arrival of Duplo aliens. Emmet Brickowski builds the aliens a heart as a token of friendship, but one eats it and demands more. Lucy and the Master Builders interpret this as an attack and retaliate, and the ensuing battle ravages Bricksburg. Emmet tries to assure Lucy that "Everything can still be awesome." Five years later, the now-teenaged Finn has rebuilt Bricksburg into a post-apocalyptic wasteland known as "Apocalypseburg", explained in the LEGO universe as the result of repeated Duplo invasions, and some of the Lego characters from the first film have disappeared. While this new life has hardened most of the citizens, Emmet remains upbeat, building a dream home for himself and Lucy, who fears the home will invite another attack, and tells Emmet he needs to adapt to their harsh new world. Emmet himself is troubled by a vision of an impending cataclysm dubbed "Armamageddon". A mini-doll named General Sweet Mayhem arrives looking for Apocalypseburg's leader, and captures Batman, Lucy, Benny, MetalBeard, and Unikitty and flies to the "Systar System" (in the real world, Bianca takes them to her room despite Finn's protests). There, Queen Watevera Wa'Nabi tempts the group into supporting her; although Batman is initially tricked into agreeing to marry Wa'Nabi, the two eventually fall in love. Meanwhile, Emmet tries to convince the Master Builders to help him rescue the captured characters, but they all refuse, as they agree with Lucy that Emmet is stuck in the past, and tell him that he's not tough enough to go to the Systar System. Emmet converts his house into a spaceship and travels through "the Stairgate" (out of the basement) where he is saved from an asteroid field by rugged adventurer Rex Dangervest. Emmet begins to toughen up by mimicking Rex, hoping to impress Lucy. Lucy and her friends are taken to a spa, but believing that the others are being brainwashed with music, Lucy escapes to find Emmet. Meanwhile, Rex and Emmet arrive in the Systar System, evading its inhabitants before finding Lucy. Concluding that the wedding is a front for Armamageddon, Emmet devises a rescue plan: Lucy will switch off the music defending the Space Temple where the wedding will take place, and Emmet will destroy the reception cake, encased in the temple, to stop the wedding. However, Mayhem explains to Lucy that the wedding is a way to unite their two worlds to forestall Armamageddon, as reflected by Bianca's desire to have Finn play with her, but they were just bad at communicating that. At the ceremony, Wa'Nabi reveals her original form, the heart Emmet gave the aliens, and Lucy learns that her friends were not brainwashed, but simply having fun. Realizing that Rex is the true villain, Lucy tries to stop Emmet but he, aided by Rex, berates Lucy for being brainwashed as well, and destroys the temple. Emmet realizes his mistake but is seized by Rex, and Lucy is knocked into the real world, where Finn angrily destroys Bianca's Lego temple wedding cake. Rex reveals that he is an embittered version of Emmet from the future; abandoned for years in the "Dryar System" (underneath a clothes dryer) after crashing in the asteroid field, he became Rex ("'R'adical 'E'mmet 'X'treme") and to save his past self, constructed a time-traveling spaceship made from Lego sets based on various media that involve time travel. Out of bitterness over being neglected, Rex has tricked his past self into bringing about Armamageddon (as in "Our mama gets in", as Lucy discovers), which he explains is what is happening in the real world right now: Bianca and Finn's mother is fed up with their bickering and forces them to put away their Lego sets. When Emmet refuses to give up on his friends, Rex throws him under the dryer to ensure Rex's future existence. Everything in the Lego universe begins to crumble and fall into the dark hole of the "Bin of Storajj", as Finn and Bianca dismantle their creations and place them in storage bins as punishment for their arguments, and go their separate ways. Discouraged, everyone sings "Everything's Not Awesome", but Lucy convinces them not to give up hope. Ashamed and remorseful for his selfishness, Finn rebuilds the heart for Bianca, reviving Wa'Nabi and in turn restoring the Lego universe, allowing the others to escape from the Bin of Storajj in various spacecraft to save Emmet from the Dryar System and stop Rex. Emmet and Lucy overpower Rex and destroy his remote time machine, preventing him from escaping to the past. Emmet's self-acceptance causes Rex to fade from existence, and Emmet and Lucy reconcile. In the real world, Finn and Bianca's mom has a change of heart upon seeing them playing together, and quietly lets them rebuild their Lego creations. The Lego universe is recreated as a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System, dubbed "Syspocalypstar". Emmet's dream house is rebuilt, and Lucy gifts him an original album of "Everything Is Awesome", revealing that she co-originated the song, much to Emmet's shock Trivia this is the first movie crossover with all lazy town songs and also the first appearance of Morgana from Darkwing duck Songs and Music Score # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Your Sister # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Main Title (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Apocalypseburg/Green Hornet # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Apocalypseburg # Everything is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - House Tour # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - A Shooting Star # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Run # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Door Slowly Closing # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - General Mayhem # 5:15 - General Sweet Mayhem # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Triple Decker Couch # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - No Real Heroes Left # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - I'll Show Them # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - The Systar System # Welcome to the Systar System # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Introducing Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi # Not Evil - Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, Lucy, Batman, Benny, MetalBeard, Unikitty, twilight starlight spike and The DigiDestined and their Digimon the Royal Guards and the Citizens of the Systar System # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Did You Say Wedding? # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - Emmet Saved by Rex/The Stairway # no one's lazy in lazytown - red silver Morgana Darkwing duck the duck family the lion guard bomb chuck # the master of disguise - Leonard janja Bowser garry garmadon